PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core is responsible for the coordination, planning, assessment, project accounting, and administrative support of the research faculty and staff of the University of Iowa Superfund Research Program (isrp). Research efforts are supported and coordinated through regular monthly meetings of faculty, students and research staff, where new findings are discussed and ideas and concepts tested. A more formal weekly seminar series is offered each semester in which a quarter of the speakers are from outside of the University, often from other Superfund Centers. This brings fresh perspectives and supports collaborative interactions. An evaluative assessment of research progress and direction culminates in an annual meeting of all Iowa Superfund personnel with members of the External Advisory Committee, where each project is reviewed and recommendations made. Presentations are both oral, by the project and core leaders, and by detailed posters presented by students and postdocs. The director of the isrp formally assesses the progress of the overall program on an annual basis, with advice from the associate program director and the External Advisory Committee. An Executive Committee, composed of the project and core leaders, is available for resolving conflicts. Planning is accomplished through a process that allows each investigator to propose new or continuing work that is reviewed by the researchers as a group and the External Advisory Committee. The day- to-day coordination and oversight activities of the isrp, including seminars and workshops, are in the hands of the center administrator and program manager, who is yet to be named for the coming funding cycle. S/he will serve as a regular point of contact among isrp researchers, the External Advisors and University personnel. This role is currently being filled by Dr. Laura Badtke, a recent Superfund trainee graduate, until a new center administrator can be named. Project accounting is coordinated through the Fiscal Manager Mindy Sickels. Both of these individuals attend the annual Superfund meetings and are well aware of NIEHS procedures and our obligations. Information exchange with community groups and stakeholders is carried out by the Core Leader of the Engagement Core. The isrp regularly communicates with national, state, and local governmental agencies through the Research Translation Core. The Administrative Core coordinates all reports required by the sponsoring agency and encourages and supports regular participation in the annual SRP meetings and workshops, organized and supported by NIEHS.